


[Podfic] 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea

by kalakirya



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:25:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of Molly's fic</p><p>
  <i>There's a vast ocean surrounding the lost city of Atlantis...and we can go there.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [20,000 Leagues Under the Sea (give or take)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/177259) by [Molly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly/pseuds/Molly). 



**Title:** 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea

 **Reader:** kalakirya

 **Pairing:** John/Rodney

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Time:** 58 minutes

 **Download**[at the audioficarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/20000-leagues-under-sea) (mp3)


End file.
